Power Rangers Dragon Force
by creeper1
Summary: In a city in Texas, A grand dragon has selected six young people to defeat the servants of evil.


Power Rangers Dragon Force

Episode 1: Ranger Beginnings.

The sun steadily rose on the city of Lizard Springs Texas. The nights activities were wrapping up, various street gangs and drug dealers were going back into their homes. The wealthy and elite began their days of fancy cars and shady middle and poor classes began their days of trying to ignore that something was obviously wrong with their city and two young men began their morning run around a park.

The pair weren't a very important bunch, just doing a morning run to ease the stresses of their days and to keep themselves fit, Both had little knowledge that they will be changed by the earth shattering revelations they are about to receive.

One of the boys was a massive black man, easily 6'4'' and powerfully built. His red shirt seemed darker with the sweat glistened from his body. He didn't seem to mind the heat of the morning and just ran faster.

The other boy was a leaner but still powerful white man. He was two inches shorter than his friend and the pair seemed to enjoy the stress of the run.

Both young men made a turn down to the beach heading over to a nice home that sat on the edge of the docks and saw several young children playing in the water. They looked related the massive black man and became overjoyed to see him.

"BROOKS!" They yelled heading for their big brother. The three children ran to him and with a quick move he scooped them up in his massive arms and continued his run.

"Cmon Jake, let's get these kids a bath!" Brooks said heading for the water. The one known as Jake laughed and the pair jumped into the water with the three children.

Massive laughter came from the group when an angry voice shouted "I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST JUMP IN THE WATER WITH THOSE CLOTHES ON!"

Standing over a porch, dressed in a fall dress and wearing an apron was Brooks' Mother, Mrs. Aiken. A tall, lean and stern woman who didn't like her son horsing around.

"Sorry ma, heat of the moment and needed to cool down." Brooks said with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Ms. Aiken, Won't happen again." Jake said helping pull Brooks little sister out of the water.

"You two have school tomorrow and the only thing you boys think about is working out and being fools." Ms. Aiken said walking back in the house.

"Don't worry Jake, shes just mad that we also start school tomorrow." Jasmine, Brooks sister, said handing them towels.

"Yeah, mama is going to be all alone." Fred, Brooks first younger brother said.

"I don't wanna go to school." Arnold, the youngest brother, whinned.

"Trust us, you'll like it better than flipping burgers." Brooks said putting the kid on his shoulder.

The group walked in and Brooks and Jake took off their shoes before they entered the house as to not further enrage Brooks mother.

"You both need a shower, you still smell like sweat." Mrs. Aiken said from the kitchen. "Jake, you take the downstairs bathroom and Brooks, you take the upstairs. And don't you boys use all the hot water." She added.

Both of them went to their respective washrooms and cleaned themselves up. Five minutes later, both of them emerged, wearing different attire.

Brooks came downstairs in a red polo shirt and a pair of grey slacks. Usually he liked to dress nicer but he decided to wear calmer colors.

Jake walked out of the restroom wearing a black tshirt and jeans, standard wear for him even on hot days.

"Ok boys, breakfast is ready. You two eat and go outside and do something other than be lazy." Mrs. Aiken said.

"Yes ma'am." Both boys said in unison. They both sat down at the table and began eating breakfast.

After breakfast, the pair walked out of the house and walked downtown to a local mall and the pair sat in the food court.

"Ya know Jake, We really need new things to do." Brooks said once Jake arrived with soem cheese fries.

"Yeah, it is a little boring that every day we come here and don't do anything new, but hey, since the gym was shut down we haven't had much time to train or compete." Jake said handing one plate to Brooks.

"Yeah, you know this place is boring, lets get out of here." Brooks said getting up. Jake nodded and the pair left the food court out to the parking lot.

The pair walked through the crowded parking lot when Jake noticed something. A girl about their age was walking through looking for her car. Jake stared at her, fixated on how she looked.

She was about 5'4, with shoulder length curly hair. Her face had high cheekbones that gave her a look of being dignified. She wore a pair of blue jeans, sandles and a white tshirt. Jake couldn't help but stare and was about to continue when a sound unfroze him.

"Hey baby, come here and talk with us a second." A voice called. Jake and Brooks looked and saw three thugs from the Black Vikings gang showed up.

The Black Vikings were a group of low level biker wannabes who drove around in fake Harleys and their only real crimes were vandalism and assualt. Despite not being a real threat to Jake and Brooks, the girl might be in trouble.

The three Vikings all wore their traditional vests with their patch on the back, wearing bandannas with horns on the designs. Each one surronded the girl and began laughing.

"Hey baby, we were having a party later on, we thought maybe you would want to come over." One of them asked. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry boys, my mom said not to talk to strangers." The girls said and began walking off. One of the Vikings got in her face.

"I don't think you understand. That wasn't a request. You don't turn down the Black Vikings." The leader snarled.

One of them grabbed her from behind, Jake and Brooks decided it was time to intervine,

But before they could get closer, the girl kicked the man holding her then swiftly backflip kicked the one in front of her. One of the other Vikings make a move but before he could the girl roundhouse kicked the Viking in the face, sending him tot he ground.

The only one standing got very angry and pulled out a knife. "I'm going to cut you down." He growled and made a move.

The girl got very worried then Jake tapped on his shoulder. "None of that jerkweed." Jake said and delivered a massive punch to him. He then jumped up and wrapped his legs around the opponent and dropped him to the ground and began punching his face till he fell unconscience.

"Thanks, I'm not very well with knives." The girl said. Jake got off his opponent and kicked him away.

"Don't mention it. You got yourself some nice moves, where did you learn to fight?" Jake asked.

"A bit of ballet and a bit of karate. How bout you, Your moves looked kinda brutal." She said.

"Mixed Martial Arts, I know Sambo and wrestling." Jake said simply.

"And I do Muay Thai and a lot of Brazillian Ju Jitzu." Brooks said. She simply smiled at them and began walking off.

"I guess she wasn't to impressed by that. Dunno why." Jake said wiping the dirt from his jeans.

"Guess she isn't a huge fan of fighting." Brooks said

"Her loss." Jake said moving on.

The pair walked off when two more people arrived. Both were about their ages and both seemed to know each other. Jake glared at them.

One was a young woman with red shoulder length hair that was put up in a ponytail. She was wearing a designer top and a denim skirt.

The other one was a tall young man with sandy blinde hair, dressed in a polo shirt and slacks. Both men glared at each other.

"Blackmoore, I see you can't get into trouble." The young man said.

"Steve Luther and Michelle Hollenbreck. Didn't think they let rich kids out of the castles without protection." Jake said.

"Funny, I didin't think they let white trash out unless they notified their probation officer." Steve said. Brooks held up an arm to prevent Jake from attacking Steve.

"Guys, we may have a little trouble." Brooks said pointing to a group of Black Vikings heading for them.

Brooks counted as many as 8 Vikings began walking towards them

"Guess they don't take kindly to their buttboys getting beaten up on." Jake said.

Steve scoffed as they approached. "These guys are your mess." Steve said trying to walk away but saw 5 more surrounding them.

"Crap, why did you have to even talk to this loser?" Michelle asked angrilly.

The Vikings made a circle around them and began pounding their fists.

"Look guys, your beef is with these two, I understand, why not let me and my friend go?" Steve said to the leader.

The leader of the group delived a massive punch to Steve's face and he stumbled back.

"All of you are about to get messed up, except the hot one, take her with little bruises, she is going to get more later." The leader said.

"Not in this lifetime jerk." Steve said and tackled the leader to the ground and began punching his face.

Michelle found the nearest Viking and kicked him in the face, then did a spin in the air and kicked him again.

Brooks grabbed one and threw him into a few Vikings. He then picked one up and punded him in the face before slamming him into another Viking.

Jake was in his element, One Viking tried to hit him with a chain but Jake grabbed the chain, wrapped it around his neck then threw him over his shoulder. ANother punched him but Jake ducked away, punched him in the face then threw him to the ground.

Steve got off the leader, rolled under several Vikings, got up and roundhouse kicked three of them and began quickly slamming them to the ground.

Once all the Vikings were out, the group quickly darted away. Michelle looked back and saw a few getting back up.

"We need to get out of here!" She said. Steve pointed to his car and the group ran for it. All four jumped in the car and Steve quickly started the car and began driving off.

"They following us?" Steve asked.

"Not yet, but then again I think your car can outrun those fake Harleys of theirs." Brooks said.

"LOOK OUT!" Michelle yelled just as an 18 wheeler almost smashed into them.

Steve swirves then drives into a ditch. The group was shaken but all right.

Jake piled out of the backseat and pulled Steve out while Brooks helped Michelle.

"You ok?" Brooks asked but before they could recover, The Vikings had arrived.

"In the woods, they can't chase us on their bikes." Jake said.

The group ran quickly into the woods, hoping that the vikings would abandon their bikes in favor of foot patrol.

As they entered the woods, they heard them get off their bikes and begin running after them.

"We need someplace to hide." Michelle said.

The group kept running through the trees and found fallen tree and the group ran and hid behind it.

"They couldn't have gotten far, lets find those little bastards." The leader growled.

"I dunno how much longer we can keep going, Fighting them only seems to make them more pissed off." Jake said.

"Cmon, we need to get out of these woods while their to busy." Steve said and the group nodded and began sneaking away.

The group began sneaking when Jake saw two people in the woods, one of them was the girl from earlier and the other was a nerd from school who constantly bothered Jake and Brooks, He was a small mexican boy who was quite fast fro being someone who did nothing but read internet forums. On cue, he looked over and saw them.

"HEY GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled. Jake groaned while Brooks prepared to throw that kid down a well.

The group ran up to the two newcomers and Jake hit the nerd upside his head. The blow knocked his glasses off and he began looking for them.

"Hey, why did you do that you big jerk?" The girl asked with a snarl. Her answer showed up and began surrounding them.

"Well, Well, looks like the girl who beat up some of our boys. I'm going to enjoy this." The leader said drawing a piece of group got into a small circle and got into fighting positions.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know." the nerd said while feebly holding his fists up.

"It's ok Adam, but keep your head down." Brooks said calmly.

"Let's just worry about getting out of here alive." Steve said and the small group kept their tight formation.

The Vikings began getting closer and thats when the group charged. The girl ran up and did a backwards flip kick to one then a jumping roundhouse kick to another one.

Michelle dived away from two then smashed one with her elbow and then grabbed another's head and smashed it against her knee.

Brooks grabed an oncoming fist from one Viking and threw him to the ground and punched him, As another Viking neared him Brooks delivered a powerful kick to him.

Adam began ducking away from the Vikings as they tried hitting him with pipes. He was small and quick so they had trouble catching him. He eventually got between two of them. They charged at him and Adam dodged again as the two Vikings ran into each other. While they were recovering Adam ran forward and delivered two quick blows to their heads and knocked them out.

Jake had three Vikings heading for him and he grabbed one Viking's arm and took his pipe and swung it at his face. The other two ran at him in an attept to rush him. Jake sent a powerful blow with the pipe and hit both of them.

Steve kept his cool and began kicking two of them in the face then sending punches to the Leader who had singled him out.

Steve and the Viking Leader began squaring off against each other. He was bulky and massive and had a wicked snarl.

The Leader threw a punch that Steve avoided, who then sent a kick to his knees. Steve jumped on his back and grabbed his throat.

The massive Viking began thrashing wildly and Steve didn't know if he could hold on. Jake and Brooks saw it and ran over to the fight. Both men sent massive kicks to his stomach then as the girls arrived and Jake grabbed Michelles arms while Brooks grabbed the new girls arms and swung them around and kicked the massive Viking in the face. Before he fell, Steve jumped off and jumped back before he landed on him.

"Those guys weren't so tough." Adam said as he walked up.

"I never want to do that again. These guys are way out of hand." Brooks said rubbing his shoulder.

Jake and Steve merely looked at each other before Steve extended his hand.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Jake looked at his hand then he took it. "Nobody beats you up but me." Jake said with a slight smirk.

"Guys, lets get out of here before they wake up even more pissed." Michelle said and the others nodded.

Jake walked with the new girl and decided to start a conversation.

"I never found out your name, I'm Jake Blackmoore." He said.

"My name is Kendra Romanoff and I still think your just a dumb brute." She said walking faster to keep away from him.

As they began walking, a massive shake hit the area around them. The group felt it and braced themselves, then the forest floor fell apart right from under them.

The group got up, helping each other up before they niticed the area they fell through has mended itself.

"Crap, now were trapped." Adam said exactly what everyone was thinking.

"Look, a light." Steve said pointing to a blue light near what looked like a door and the group headed for it.

As they entered through the door, they saw the blue light was coming from advanced computer screens and strange devices. But the thing that caught their attention was the massive dragon statue and several monitors showing the fight they just had with the Vikings.

"You did that, awesome." Steve said pointing to Adam's dodges. All he did was merely laughed embarissingly.

"What the hell is this place?" Jake asked looking at some other videos that showed three weeks ago when Brooks and Jake were training on the beach.

"Whoever brought us here must have been watching us for a while. This footage was from three years ago." Kendra said pointing at a monitor of her at a dance recital.

"YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!" A massive voice boomed. The group looked around and saw the Dragon statue had moved and was looking at them.

He was a massive grey dragon with seemingly dulled scales but he had bright orange eyes and a great booming voice.

"I HAVE WATCHED YOU FOR A LONG TIME, PREPARING FOR THE TIME OF PROPHECY!" The Dragon spoke.

"WHo the hell are you?" Jake asked.

"I AM VELCOR, ARCHDRAGON AND PROTECTOR OF THIS GALAXY. I AM ALSO THE LAST OF AN ANCIENT HOLDER OF GREAT POWER." The Dragon spoke.

"So, why have you been watching us?" Steve asked.

"I HAVE SCOURED THE WORLD FOR THOSE WHO HAVE POTENTIAL TO BE GUARDIANS. KNOW THIS, A TIME OF GREAT EVIL IS UPON US. I NEED WARRIORS TO STEM THE TIDE OF EVIL YOUR WORLD NOW FACES." Velcor said.

"Well, my only question is, why us?" Michelle asked.

"YOU SIX I BELIVE WILL BE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN POSSIBLY DEFEAT THE GREAT EVIL THAT HAS NOW COME TO YOUR WORLD. I GRANT YOU THE POWER OF DRAGONS." Velcor said shooting light at them.

The lights transformed them from their regular clothes to strange armor with great weapons on their backs.

"MICHELLE, THE OPTIMIST AND DEFENDER OF THE WILDS, I GRANT YOU THE POWER OF NATURE." Velcor said. She had changed to green armor that seemed to be made from trees and vines, with a whip made from vines wrapped around her waist. Her helmet was green with a black visor.

"ADAM, THE ROCK AND FOUNDATION. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER OF EARTH." He said. Adam found himself in massive yellow armor that was made from rock and sand. A massive hammer adorned his back.

"KENDRA THE SERENE AND SWIFT, YOU COMMAND THE POWER OF WATER." He said. Kendra saw her armor made her lighter and practically made of water. A spear adorned her back.

"BROOKS, THE STRONG AND SPIRITED, I GRAND YOU THE POWER OF FIRE." He said and Brooks wore flaming red armor. His body seemed to be made from lava and he wore massive gauntlets made from fire as his weapons.

"JAKE, THE COLD AND CALCULATING, I GRANT YOU THE POWER OF SHADOWS." He said and Jake found his black armor very transparent with a massive battle axe around his back.

"STEVE, THE COURAGOUS AND LEADER, I GRANT YOU THE POWER OF AIR." He said and Steve saw his white armor. It was very angelic in nature with a pair of wings and a wicked longsword on a hilt.

"THESE POWERS WILL HELP YOU TO DEFEAT THE EVIL THAT HAS COME TO YOUR WORLD, YOU MAY FEEL FREE TO USE THIS COMMAND CENTER AS A BASE OF OPERATIONS." Velcor said activating more of the computers.

"Wait, wait, you mean to tell us we've become Power Rangers?" Adam asked with a bit of a giddy laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous, Power Rangers? Those guys wouldn't even look at a toilet of a town like this." Jake said pulling off his helmet.

"AHHH ZORDON'S CHILDREN. I WAS SADDENED TO HEAR OF HIS PASSING. ESSENTIALLY YES, YOU HAVE BECOME YOUR OWN VERSION OF WHAT YOU CALL POWER RANGERS." Velcor said.

"Ahh nuts." Jake quietly said.

Soon enough various alarms started going off and the monitors showed the civic center was under attack by strange winged creatures.

"HE HAS BEGUN HIS ATTACK. YOU MUST GO AND STOP HIS FORCES." Velcor said and the group found themselves being teleported to an overlooking roof.

The strange creatures were strange things, acting like animals and they seemed to be reptilian in nature, using a tounge just like a snake. They were being led by what looked like a giant crab-like man who had one hand as a claw and the other with a somewhat normal hand but it was still red. Even his face looked like a crab with two small black eyes.

"TEAR THE CITY APART, DESTROY EVERYTHING!" It yelled to the monsters.

"Well, lets go get these guys." Steve said puling out his sword. The group nodded and they all jumped right in front of the monsters path.

"Well, well. I didn't know the zoo had a breakout." Kendra said pulling out her spear. The crab-man laughed.

"It will be you humans put on display soon enough." He said and signaled for the creatures. The strage beasts then jumped into the air and began surrounding them.

Adam laughed a little and then smashed his hammer to the ground. The energy wave made the very earth shockwave and it knocked the winged creatures back but it also caused some damages to the surrounding buildings.

Brooks saw a gas pipe underground and he smashed it. The flames burst out and he began controling them with his powers and he sent them right at a few of the winged creatures. The resulting fire balls defeated several of them.

Kendra found herself busy with five of them. She jumped up with her spear, pointed it at her nearest winged creature and thrust it at him. The spear extended and began stabbing and slashing it, piercing it's armor. When she landed she swung the spear around and the blade extended to hit all of them at once.

Michelle kept a few at bay with her whip. She grabbed one by the neck and twisted it to the ground, jumped over it and threw it at a group of them, knocking them down.

Jake was bashing several of them with his battle axe. He then noticed his own shadow was hitting the winged creatures as well, taking out far more than normal. Once he noticed himself becoming rushed, he used his powers to become invisible, then began destroying them from behind. He reappeared once they were defeated, cleaning his ace of the various bits of armor.

Steve took to the skies when the winded creatures jumped on top of buildings. He enjoyed the exhiliration and began flying around, slashing the creatures.

Eventually, they all began running away from the battlefield, leaving only the crab-man. The Rangers then faced him.

"You won't get the last laugh on me." He said and he launched his attack.

Adam tried to smash him with the hammer, but the crab hit him with his claw, then he kicked him away, right into a car.

Jake and Michelle launched an attack with Jake picking Michelle up and throwing her like a fastball. The crab was also a good batter and he knocked Michelle back into Jake.

Steve and Brooks then launched a dual attack, with Brooks getting up close and sending massive flurries of fire at him while Steve went to the air and launched a dive bomb attack. The crab sent the flames right at Steve before he could even get a hit, then he grabbed Brooks with his crab claw adn slammed him to the ground by his head.

He turned and faced Kendra who then pointed at the various fire extenguishers. She summoned the power of the water and they exploded with massive amounts of water and surrounded her and she transformed into the water. With a massive rush she picked the crab man into the air and put him in a bubble. Kendra jumped out of the water and she blasted the water ball away right far away, to the middle of the ocean.

The others helped each other up and walked over to Kendra and congradulated her. "All our attacks and you just throw him." Steve said impressed by the display.

Soon various people began coming out of their homes or buisnesses. Soem places were damaged but the street was badly messed up.

They looked around and several people didn't look relived that the monsters were gone, but more annoyed at the amount of damage done.

"You guys just HAD to smash the main street?" One civillian asked annoyed.

"Yeah, we have to get to work tomorrow." ANother said. Soon the entire crowd was against the Rangers and they made a quick exit back to the forest center.

Back at the Forest Center, Velcor was pleased by the first run of his new rangers.

"GOOD WORK. THE CITIZENS REATIONS WAS UNEXPECTED, BUT THOSE CREATURES WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM ALL." Velcor said.

"Yeah, what the hell were those things?" Brooks asked.

"THOSE WERE THE TROOPS OF THE ARCHDEMON SLITHAS. HE IS THE GRAND EVILWHO HAS COME. THE CRAB WAS ONE OF HIS LIEUTANANTS, THE CRAB-HAMMER." Velcor said.

"What a very lame name." Michelle said.

"SO I guess he won't take this setback standing down huh?" Adam said and the dragon nodded.

"GO BACK TO YOUR HOMES AND REST. AND STEVE, I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF REPAIRING YOUR CAR. I DON'T THINK YOUR FATHER WOULD BE PLEASED BY WHAT HAPPENED." Velcor said presenting Steve's BMW like it was brand new.

Steve was very relived. He didnt' even want to think of what would happen if he told his father what happened.

"REMEMBER, KEEP YOUR IDENTITIES A SECRET. THEIR ARE THOSE WHO WOULD TRY TO DESTOY YOU. AND KEEP TOGETHER AS A TEAM FOR ONLY TOGETHER CAN YOU DEFEAT SLITHAS AND HIS ARMIES." Velcor said.

The group then depowered and the power all went to a strange bracelet on their wrists. The bid Velcor a good day as Steve and Michelle got into the car and drove out through a ramp that Velcor made for them. The others walked out and decided to walk to their respective homes alone to think about the events of the day.

Far above planet earth, In a space station hidden behind the dark side of the moon, The Grand Evil began his preperations.

He was truly a demon, with masive horns on his head, but his face was very snake in nature with red slits for eyes and a slithering forked tounge. His lower body was snake like and he was constricted around a massive throne.

"Crab-Hammer, you are late." He said with a hiss. The crab kneeled before his master.

"I am sorry my lord, I was delayed by Velcor's pesky interference." He said. This only amused Slithas.

"AHHH, My former enemy has indeed based himself their. But do not fear Crab-Hammer, your defeat merely sowed the seeds of destruction upon Velcor. Let us now begin the season of chaos." Slithas said unwrapin himself from the throne and slithering to the control room.

"Send out a message to my generals to return here. I have need of them. Take the station to cloak and begin orbiting the pasty morsels home." Slithas said.

He then went to the monitors and began looking through town. "Now to find a soul who will be my, unintentional agent." He said with a laugh.


End file.
